


Ghost | Sterek

by stilinskibat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm sorry if this is bad, M/M, Neck Grabbing, Protective Derek, Sourwolf, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Teen Wolf, not smut sorry, random characters 2, sterek, this is my first fic, three cheers for messed up timezones????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskibat/pseuds/stilinskibat
Summary: In which Stiles has a panic attack in the preserve and a surprising, familiar face calms him.- ;"I'm not dead, but not alive either. I'm just a ghost with a beating heart."





	Ghost | Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever posted onto AO3, so this is probably going to be a fluke. Probably.

Stumbling through Beacon Hills preserve, I fought the urge to give in to my knees and fall to the ground. I felt weak, every part of me screaming for a break that I refused to give. All I could think about was finding Derek's charred childhood home.  
The sun was setting now, darkness falling upon the forest that was way too dark already - hiding rogue branches that I had to avoid. The forest was eerily quiet - a sound I rarely got to hear these days due to the constant death and everything. Even here, the most reclusive area of Beacon Hills, had been tainted with bodies & numerous people's untimely demises. The only sound that were registering with me was the noise of leaves crunching underneath my feet as I worked through the forest - it seemed larger than it was used to be. That was probably the fact that I couldn't comprehend anything apart from Derek. His loft. Derek.  
What if something had happened to him?  
What if the hunters got to him?  
What if another creature hurt him?  
I couldn't continue, my legs giving out under my weight - I felt disgusting. I felt frail. I couldn't find out where his house was. I can't help him if he's in trouble. Didn't that just go to show what he said about me was correct? That I was just skinny, defenseless Stiles? The boy who can't save his friends because his body wont push him on. My entire weight was on an old oak tree that was gripping onto my back. I wanted to scream. I wanted to hurt.  
I brought my hand up to the side of my throat. My throat was closing up. It was closing. I can't breathe. Weak. Useless. Defenseless. Worthless. My nails gripped the side of my throat and dug in, the pain simultaneously helping but not helping me. I slammed my head back into the tree, my entire body shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't save anybody. Not my mother. Not Erica & Boyd. Not Heather. And not Derek. Why couldn't I save Derek? Why was my body so undeniably incapacitated? I thought I was stronger. The pack must've thought I was stronger than that.  
I pulled my fingers away from my neck, blood coated my hand & I smiled. That's what I deserve. Can't help anyone. Hurt yourself. It's payback, Stilinski.  
I shuffled around a bit, laying on the damp, preserve floor - the sound of leaves crumbling beneath me. I didn't care about my neck. I didn't care that something could come kill me. I wouldn't mind by this point. What good am I to Beacon Hills, anyway? All I do is annoy everybody & tell them things they already know. Plus the fact they don't need me anymore, they have Lydia. She's smarter than I'll ever be & I can't compete with her. Wouldn't compete with her. She deserved the pack more than I did.  
My entire body was shaking again, the cold & my anxiety mixing together to make me suffer more than I already was. I scraped at the floor with my fingernails. I begun to panic unconsciously, letting whatever happened to me happen. I'd be dead anyway.  
A few hours later, the sound of footsteps brought me back to reality, yet I couldn't make myself move. My limbs felt stiff, weak and uncomfortable and my neck was still damp with blood. The sound approached closer to me, and I was shaking harder than before. I shut my eyes and waited.  
"Stiles," A way too familiar voice yelled, "STILES!"  
Leaves crunched next to me, and I felt his presence beside me. I held my breath, waiting for the finishing blow that never came. Instead, strong, muscular arms picked up my body like I weighed nothing - like I was a children's toy. He pulled me into his lap and I leaned my head against his chest. I opened my eyes a little and saw Derek, and I begun to cry. He was alive. He didn't even look hurt. No blood, no visible wounds - he may heal fast but the blood would've been a giveaway. Derek, the man who had saved my life numerous times, was alive. He was okay.  
My body begun to tremble slightly, the cold still hitting my skin like whiplash. I felt Derek press his hand onto my neck, covering it completely. I begun to ease into his neck more as the throbbing pain begun to cease.  
"Stiles?" He asked gently, leaning against the same tree I was against hours before. One of his hands ran through my hair as the other covered my neck, shielding it from view. "Stiles, can you hear me? You don't need to speak, baby. Just nod your head if you can." It took a moment for his words to register with me, and I slowly nodded. I heard him sigh, his stubble rubbing slightly against my forehead. I knew, for now, he was safe. And so was I.  
He shifted himself a little, clearly trying to get comfortable. "Okay, did you get lost?"  
I shrugged a little. I probably would've found the house if it was brighter out. And if I could actually comprehend what I was even viewing, but whatever. Not the time.  
"Alright, what happened to your neck? Did you do that?"  
I didn't nod, he could smell the embarrassment & disgust coming off me in waves. I felt disgusting. That I had to resort to hurting me like that. It was awful. It was horrible. It was weak.  
"Baby, can you open your eyes for me?"  
Carefully, I opened my eyes - it was still dark out. I glanced up at Derek, who was staring down at me with worry in his eyes. I missed his eyes. They looked like safety. I leaned into him more.  
"Hi," I mumbled. It hurt to speak, to utter a word, to breathe. I lifted up my hand to my neck, but Derek grabbed my wrist, lightly to avoid hurting me.  
His eyes never left mine, "I'm going to look after you, I don't know what exactly happened but I know you need somebody. I'm that somebody, unless you want somebody else."  
I shook my head rapidly, gripping onto Derek with as much strength as I could manage, terrified that if I let him go, he'd be hurt.  
"Okay, okay. You're stuck with me. I'm going to take you to the loft and look at your neck more - I have some clothes you can change into. You can do whatever you'd like at my loft, as well. You're safe with me, I promise."  
I smiled a little. We were still sat on the cold, stiff ground & I was getting uncomfortable. Derek begun to lift me up and I stopped him, turning around and holding up my hand, telling him to wait. He nodded, observing me.  
I placed my cold hands against his warm face and looked at his eyes intently. Slowly but cautiously I moved forward, placing my lips upon his swiftly before hiding back into his neck. I heard him chuckle and he lifted my face to his - pushing his lips onto mine with a silent claim of, 'Mine.'  
He pulled away, pink raising to his cheeks. "We'll talk about that when it doesn't hurt you to speak, angel. Let's get you back to the loft and I'll look after you."  
As he lifted me up, I knew this for sure.  
I was safe with Derek. Nobody would hurt me when I was with him, and I'd protect him as best as I can. Help him however I can.  
Because Derek felt like safety - he felt like home. And that was something I hadn't felt for a long time.


End file.
